Shadowstalker Orc
Shadowstalker Racial One with darkness: Racial +5 bonus to stealth and perception checks Shadow Hunter: Once a day, can add 1d6 damage on a sneak attack, plus an extra 1d6 for every four HD they have up to 16HD. If a class they possess gives them sneak attack, they only gain ½ half as much sneak attack, rounding down.(Maximum 2d6 at 16HD.) Shadowstalker Alternate Racials: Terrorheart: Racial +5 to Intimidate, it is always a class skill; Replaces One with darkness The Shadowstalker tribe is known, and feared, the wild lands over for being the eyes and ears which keeps the territory in line, out of civil war...and above all, obedient. Some among them are innately capable of exploiting and capitalizing on their innate, primal fear that has been ingrained into the hearts of all wild lands races, and forgo their racial stealth bonuses to become as terrifying as their foes’ worst nightmare. Misty Mountain Watcher: Gain Blindsense 60ft; Replaces Shadow Hunter A select cabal amongst the Shadowstalker tribe is said to reside in secrecy amidst the frozen mountains of the northern wild lands, and the few Orcs who have been known to train there have learned the ways of sight beyond sight, the world revealed in black and white to them even behind closed eyes. Cruel, cunning, and brutal, these orcs perpetuate the primal fear within the hearts of the wild lands races...for they never know what might lurk around the next corner, or right above them, seeing without sight. Deadly Agility: Replace Orc racial +4 to Strength with +4 to dex While most orcs are brutishly strong, long years and centuries of mysterious training has honed the bodies of some Shadowstalkers into dextrous monsters, their strength gone and replaced by a supernatural quickness of the mind and body. Shadowstalker Racial Feats: Kunai Lord: Prerequisites: Shadowstalker Orc, Character level 3rd Effects: Any light weapon you can use as a ranged weapon(A dagger, etc.) may be treated as if it had the returning property so long as you wield it. ' ' Trained in their secluded, secretive base in the Misty Mountains, the Shadowstalkers train in the art of the Kunai Lord, who learns the secrets of thrown weapons, and how to exert their will upon them to force them back into their hand after every throw. Treated with suspicion at having attained what is normally a magical power with technique alone, these Kunai lord are famed for their accuracy and deadliness with daggers and similar weapons. Misty Mountain Sensei: Prerequisites: Shadowstalker Orc, Must be in or past the 'Old' age category, Character level 7th, 'Misty Mountain Watcher' alternate racial Effects: Take no Dex penalty due to your age. Your blindsense 60ft is replaced by blindsight 30ft. Thought to be the enigmatic and legendary ‘Sensei’ who teach young Shadowstalkers the way of their tribe inside the hidden base in the misty Mountains, these ‘Sensei’ are deadly warriors, as they refuse to decline even in their own age…and, even more terrifying, are capable of seeing even while blind, their impossibly powerful martial artist senses alone letting them fight in any situation.�